


Hand Me Two Brewskies

by ofmartinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M, Frat Boy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmartinskis/pseuds/ofmartinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a Frat Boy for Zeta Zeta Beta, also known as the frat with the most parties in Beacon Hills University; Lydia Martin is the quiet, reserved Mathmatical Theorem major, who was dragged to a Zeta party by her roommate, Kira. Although she didn't want to be there at first, she might change her mind when the cute frat boy approaches her with a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Me Two Brewskies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back to write this quick little one-shot inspired by my friend Imogen! It all started with us making fun of this "Bro Code" post on tumblr; it ended with me writing her this fic! I do realize that Scott and Kira are a little out of character, that is mostly because I didn't know how to make Scott a frat dude if he was his cinnamon roll self. If you'd ever like to request anything please send me an ask over at pirncessleia.tumblr.com! I'd also love to do a new series or some sort of quick fic, so hmu! (The amount of times I had to write "bro"/"dude" during this fic is incredible).

Lydia groaned as her bubbly roommate, Kira, went _on and on_ about this sorority girl, Malia, who had invited her to a Zeta Zeta Beta party. Lydia was looking down at her textbook barely moving her eyes from the page while Kira ranted on. Lydia rolled her eyes at the mention of how the two of them _had_ to go to the party because it was supposedly going to be the best Zeta party of the year.

"You do realize that I don't care about Zeta's parties. They say that every party is going to be 'the best' party, yet they're all the same in moderation. You go, you get drunk, you dance to trap music - which may I add is terrible for your ears and can increase the chance of tinnitus in young people - and then you sleep with a frat boy or sorority girl. I think I'll pass majorly on that..." Lydia responded, turning around to give Kira a glare. Kira returned the expression with a sweet smile.

"Lyds, you never get out! This is your first time to got to a real Zeta party! Please!" She was practically begging like a child. Lydia could hardly resist her roommates adorable, puppy-dog face.

"Kira... You know how I feel... I just don't think we should go..." Lydia let out a deep breath, trying to get back to concentrating on her studies. "Plus, I have to finish reading to page 235 of this book tonight for my Mathematics History class!" Lydia muttered, coming up with an excuse as to why she couldn't go. In all honesty, she had already read to the page and was just trying to find an out.

"There'll be hot girls, boys, and lots of alcohol..." Kira had sweet smile pasted on her lips, "By the way, Jackson is going to make an appearance! And aren't you two, like, a thing?" Kira tempted, wiggling her cute little eyebrows at Lydia, "Please, Lydia, for me?" Kira pleaded yet again. Lydia was tempted to get out of the stuffy dorm room, and gave into the temptation. If Jackson was going to be there it gave her even more reason to show up. Especially since the two of them had been going out for a while, but it was more on and off than anything.

There was a soft knock on the door, Kira hopped off from her spot on the other office desk and opened the door, revealing the party-ready Malia Tate. She put on a wide grin when she saw Kira was the one who had opened the dorm door. She slightly leaned to the side to wave at Lydia from the other side of the dorm.

"You ready to go, hot stuff?" Malia uttered to Kira, sweeping a lock of chestnut hair from her face. Kira nodded, her excitement shown through her sudden inability to vocalize. Malia turned so she could face Lydia a bit better, "Hey, Lydia! Are you coming, too?" Malia asked, in reference to the party. Lydia twisted her face into a disappointed frown.

"I'm not even party ready! You guys look all fancy... I just look-" She didn't even finish her sentence as she gestured to her sweatpants and plain top, she knew that might be able to get out of going if she reflected to them how bad she looked, she wasn't even dressed up enough to go to a convenience store. She shrugged, hoping that would get them to leave her alone for the night.

"Lydia, you always look gorgeous! Don't worry, Malia and I are makeup masters. Just let us do your makeup, plan your outfit, the whole gist. It'll be fun! Like, a girls' night-out!" Kira ebulliently gave a solution to Lydia's "problem". Her eyes were sparkling and she was hanging off of Malia's arm excitedly. Malia just stood there coolly, per usual. Lydia huffed out a long sigh. And rolled her chair back a bit.

"Fine! You know I couldn't resist you with the puppy face and with you wiggling your eyebrows!" Lydia took her rounded framed glasses off, leaving them on the book so she could get ready to go. "My only request is that we're back in this dorm room by ten o'clock, if not, you're totally dead."

___

Stiles sat at the ping pong table watching his frat bros have another round of beer pong. The large game room had an open archway into the rest of the party. The frat house was almost as huge as his ego.

Stiles' wingman, and best friend, Scott McCall, was winning against their other friend Isaac. Stiles cheered and hollered every now and then when Scott had landed his ping pong ball within one of the cups. Both Scott and Isaac had been holding their liquor quite well, considering half of the cups on the table were empty from the two of them chugging down the beer from the red Solo cups on the table every so often. Scott was clearly winning, he was too good at this game to loose. Being in a frat for over two years had given him more than enough experience.

"That's my boy! Scotty! Get it!" Stiles encouraged watching as Scott took a shot at the cups in the triangular shape in front of Isaac. This was it, the moment it all depended on. All the boys leaned in close watching the ball's perfect precision as it glided through the air. If Scott managed to get this last cup, then he would win the fifteen-cup game. Of course, he landed the ball with a perfect 'plop' in the red cup.

"Take a drink, and a hike, Isaac!" Stiles smirked as the curly-haired boy chugged down the cup, very solemnly, that the ball had landed in. The frat boys gathered around the table, they bellowed and patted Scott on the back, the excitement in the room was outrageous. The amount of testosterone and time the word 'bro' was exchanged was a gross amount. Scott was like a king to them, all of them fawned over him without even acknowledging as Isaac stayed back and pouted.

"Scott! You did it, my man, how 'bout a celebratory kegstand, dude?" Stiles asked with a dopey grin. Scott smiled back and gave his wingman a pat on the back, he nodded with vigor.

"Let's go do it, my dude!" Scott responded screaming over the loud music blasting from the living room and the booming voices of the party-goers. Those in the game room filed out heading towards the kegs in their main lounge room, following Scott and Stiles, the two most infamous frat guys around campus.

As they reached the keg, Stiles grabbed one of Scott's legs and a random guest grabbed his other leg. Both of Scott's supporters tipped him over as he drank from the keg spout. "Chug, chug, chug!" The crowd from around the boys called out watching as Scott drank at the beer from the keg for a full two minutes. Some might think that would kill him, but Scott was well versed at handling his keg stands. Stiles and the other boy let Scott down; again the party crowd excitedly cheered for Scott. He was popular at any given party thrown by Zeta. After all he was known as the 'Party King' ever since he joined Zeta back in Freshman year.

The two boys looked around at their masterpiece of a party, on the lawn there were already people passed out from having a little too much to drink, Theo was slumped over chucking up whatever he had drunken earlier in the night, there were a few girls in the swimming pool who were stripped down to their underwear, and some other frat brothers running around outside while streaking. More people were making out on the assorted selections of couches, closets, and hallways - wherever seemed somewhat romantic at a frat party. He admired the amount of coolers full of Heineken that were set up around the party, that amount of alcohol probably cost too much to even mention.

Stiles specifically noticed Jackson, one of their fellow frat brothers, flirting with some girl from one of the sororities that Stiles didn't care for much. Bro code strictly called for not getting too involved with one of the girls in a sorority, which is why this stood out so much.

"Yo, Scotty, doesn't Jackson have a girlfriend? That cute redhead?" Stiles asked, genuinely curious, he pointed over to where Jackson was flirting, hoping Scott would get what he was talking about. "His girlfriend would most definitely kill him if she saw him like this, dude."

"Bro, does it really matter? Do any of us in the frat _really_ have girlfriends?" Scott said in a slightly slurred tone, maybe he _hadn't_ held his liquor all that well up to this point.

"Well, dude, I mean, none of us have girlfriends, but that doesn't mean we can be dicks to the girls we're semi-serious with. Doesn't that break some part of bro-code, too? Not being loyal to your chick?"

"No, dude, bro-code says nothing about that, I'm pretty sure, let's see..." Scott was trying to recall any part of bro-code that dealt with that. Scott knew everything about bro-code there was, "Nope, nothing. There is nothing about respecting a semi-serious chick in bro-code."

"Really? Whatever... Nevermind, dude." Stiles brushed it off, feeling a little pissed that even Scott didnt care the some guy in their frat was cheating on his girlfriend. Wasn't that some breach of bro-code? If not, that was fucked up, he thought. Stiles sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets, and went back in the game room. Scott following close behind, watching as Stiles put back on a more cheery and loose expression as he greeted more of the party guests on his way back to the room. On the way there he saw the red-head, speak of the devil, he had seen Jackson with, walk through the main hallway of the house with two girls trailing behind.

Stiles filled the empty cups on the table with some beer in the cooler behind the group, paying no mind to the girl's entrance to the party, calling the boys in for another round of their favorite game. They circled like a pack of wolves around the table, if wolves were drunk, horny, frat brothers.

"Let's get to it, dudes! Another round, this time it's me versus the champ." Stiles called out challenging Scott to a duel of beer pong.

__

Kira and Malia had forced Lydia into a slim-fitting dress that she had to pull down every few seconds to avoid showing everyone at the party her underwear. Malia was more leggy than Lydia and was totally rocking the short dress she was wearing, which complimented her features. Kira looked stunning in her skirt and blouse combo, she looked like she had just walked off of a catwalk. On the other side of things, Lydia looked shorter than she already was wearing this dress, it made her look awkward.

"Did I have to wear this one?" Lydia asked the two girls behind her, which were wide eyed at the party atmosphere. Kira nodded shyly, too in awe of the party to give a coherent answer.

"You look hot, Lydia! I'm sure everyone at the party is going to be drooling over you. Jackson will love it, too!" Malia exclaimed, giving the redhead a gesture of jazz hands for added enthusiasm.

"Okay..." Lydia vocalized in disgust, tugging at the dress one more time. The room was overly packed with people from not just the frat, but from the university in general; all of them were holding red cups full of some kind of concoction of alcohol. There were kegs set up over the large living room, and outside by the pool. In the room next to the lounge a bunch of frat boys, some that Lydia barely recognized, were playing a round of beer pong. She scoffed at the angles they were shooting the ball, which were completely incorrect. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to Malia and Kira with a look of distaste.

"Hey, Kira, you said Jackson would be here... Were you just saying that to get me to go out with you?" Lydia muttered searching around for her boyfriend. Maybe he had just suddenly wandered off, since it didn't appear like he was playing beer pong with the other fraternity brothers.

"He was the one who invited me to the party in the first place, he should be here somewhere..." Malia cut in before Kira could respond.

"Lydia I'm sure he is just somewhere with his 'boys', you know how fraternity guys are, right? I mean, you're dating one." Kira added to Malia's comment. Yet somehow, both of them knew that Jackson was probably being a sleazeball and flirting with another girl around the party. Neither of them had the heart to let Lydia know where they really thought he was.

"He didn't even ask my to the party and I'm his girlfriend." Lydia whispered to herself in a gloomy tone, it struck as inconsiderate that Jackson would ask another girl instead of her. Was she not good enough to show around as parties like this?

All three of the girls were looking around for Lydia's MIA boyfriend. Malia spoke up after catching a glimpse of him by the pool. "I found him," she directed the other girls to look towards the direction she had spotted him in, "is he talking to Tracy? He looks like he's talking to Tracy Stewart!" Malia squinted to see better over the crowd.

"Didn't they have a thing together before Lydia hooked up with him?" Kira asked aloud, it was more directed at Malia than Lydia. Clearly Lydia had heard the statement and seemed shocked at Kira's sudden rudeness.

"Didn't he have a thing with practically every girl in his major before getting with Lydia? No offense, Lyds. Even I have to admit that I flirted with him once or twice before he had gotten with our dear friend here." Malia answered, giving a scowl of disapproval at the way Jackson was bring his hand up to caress Tracy's cheek. She looked down at Lydia with a endearing smile, "Maybe you should head over there to control your boyfriend's hormones, Lydia."

"I'll be right back," Lydia shouted back, angrily, as she began to stomp off towards Jackson's location.

__

Stiles had won this round of beer pong, and was doing a victory dance at the end of the table. Scott was clearly pissed that he had been beaten, even though he had to admit that Stiles was a well matched opponent.

"Bro, did you see those mad skills when I totally aced my toss every time. Dude, I'm clearly the better beer-ponger, dude!" Stiles have a smuldering smile towards his friend and continued on with his terrible victory dance, Scott would have to remember to get Stiles dance lessons for his birthday. Right now he looked like a spaghetti noodle wriggling in a gust of wind. Scott smiled at his friend nonetheless, proud of how far he'd come as a frat bro.

"Earth to Major Stiles, dude." Scott called out hoping to stop Stiles from dancing, which he did. Even though, Scott looked distracted because his full attention was on the other room, where loud shouting was being emitted.

"What, dude? I was really getting into my moves. You don't keep a dude from getting his jam on!" Stiles protested, giving his full attention to Scott.

"Jackson's girlfriend is here... Looks like there's something going down outside, man! You called it, bro! Looks like the little redhead is about to give him a cold, hard slap, dude!" Scott's announcement caused most of the people in the game room to hurdle towards the pool, each and every one of them hoping to get a glance at the fight. It even got a rise out of Stiles, as the lanky boy ran towards the pool he could hear the crowd make an "ooh"-ing noise at something either Lydia or Jackson had said.

Lydia had her arms crossed over her chest, her face showed that she was insulted by just being in the presence of Jackson. Jackson looked haughty and righteous as he looked down at Lydia. Stiles wanted to step in, knowing how nasty Jackson could be, but the massive crowd gathering kept him from stepping forward. He just had to watch as the couple fought, listening to their every insult shot at one another.

__

"Lydia, it's not what you think! It's just that we were playing around! It was harmless, babe. Why are you here, anyways? How'd you find out about the party?" Jackson had made his excuses, starting the couples' argument. Lydia's eyes narrowed at his words, her chin held high as she began to think of a comeback towards her lying, cheating, disgusting boyfriend.

"You lying jackass!" Lydia shot back at Jackson's retort that he was just 'playing around' with Tracy, "You knew what you were doing, Jackson. It wasn't even you who invited me to this party, it was Malia - who had been asked by _you_. You knew that you could probably hook up with some girl at the party without me knowing. You're such an ass-hat! I bet you've used every Zeta party to do this... God knows how long you've been lying to me!" Lydia brought a hand up and slapped the boy straight across the face. She could hear the hoard around them gasp and holler at what Lydia had done. Her hand had left a large red mark across Jackson's face. The frat boy had to readjust his jaw, biting at the inside of his cheek.

"Jesus, Lydia, it doesn't matter anyways. You weren't even that hot! I could get a way hotter chick any day, any time," Jackson paused for dramatic effect; Lydia waited for him with crossed arms to continue what he was saying, "Of course I would get with other girls, Lydia. Breaking news - you're boring. You make me yawn, you make me want to rip out my hair when you talk about what things you did in your math classes; fucking Christ, every word that comes out of your mouth is shit. I'm just glad that you're not that bad in bed, sweetheart." Jackson snorted like he had just said the most clever thing in the world, his face was still composed.

"Do you know how many fucks I give that you don't think I'm hot? Zero. I'm fresh out, _babe_." The strawberry blonde bit her lip and fought to hold back tears that were welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe she actually had liked this _dick_ for such a long time. She could hear mostly female voices in the crowd encouraging her, as the other fraternity boys gave a collective sigh towards Jackson, "By the way, you weren't a good hook up, you're dick's too baby-carrot short to get anywhere."

"Look, Lydia, you should really be more careful with how you talk to me. I could sue you for harassment; my dad's an attorney!" Jackson was beginning to shout, losing his coolness, he took hold of one of Lydia's wrists in attempt to restrain her.

Lydia twisted from his grip, taking back her wrist from his control, "Sue me all you want, you know I'm smart enough to dodge any shit you throw at me, you asshole!"

"Look, you're not that smart, Lydia. I just said that to get you under the sheets." He spat.

"What the hell, Jackson, you're really that shallow? You can't even acknowledge who you're sleeping with?" She gave him a grimacing stare.

"Whatever, you were just one of many. I've had better." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck. You." Lydia drew out her breath, not even bothering to keep calm this time.

Lydia lifted her hand one more time, slapping it against his cheek, making the previous red mark grow larger and into a deep maroon. "That one is for cheating on me," Lydia remarked, scoffing at Jackson. She brought up her fist and aimed it directly at the same cheek, this time completely punching him, "this one is for being a dick," she grabbed her throbbing fist, which ached after hitting him, "this is goodbye, Jackson." The girl turned on her heels, walking away as quickly as possible. The gathered crowd began to disperse themselves among the party again. Leaving Jackson all alone near the patio door, completely awestruck and confused. Lydia was at least proud of herself for leaving him in such a rut. She noticed Malia and Kira try to approach her as she was walking away, but fully realizing she needed space they stepped back and disappeared into the party.

Lydia went to sit by the farthest end of the pool, removing her shoes, and watching the teal water swirl as she dipped her feet in. She pulled her dress back down to cover her knees, not bothering to wipe away the single tear that fell from her eye. She sniffled and tried to focus on anything but Jackson. She had thought that he would be a good boyfriend; he was charming, he was cute, and he had noticed her out of all the girls on the campus. Except, now she knew the truth about him and his conniving, terrible personality. He was just like every other frat boy she had met in Zeta.

She looked around at the party, realizing how much she didn't want to be here. She wanted to go back home and finish reading about Pythagorean Theory and then crawl into her bed. She didn't want to come to this stupid party in the first place, it was all because Kira had dragged her out of the house. She just wanted to be home. Lydia closed her eyes and pretended that she was Dorothy, clicking her heels together and making her way back to Kansas. She was officially done with the party scene.

__

Stiles pumped his fist with every slap and punch Lydia threw in Jackson's direction. She was fiesty, he liked that. The boy smiled when she got the last laugh in and left Jackson gaping; she was witty, too. He knew that he should probably support his fellow frat bro but he couldn't help but admire Lydia's tenacity and her sly comebacks. So, if he were to pick teams he would almost surely be on Lydia's side. Stiles watched as Jackson went off to the living room to be comforted by their other frat brothers, all of them trying to force red cups of beer into his hand; their way of comforting a fallen friend was to get them as drunk as a sailor and try to party out their emotions. This tactic never seemed to fail in the frat.

Stiles realized Scott was still standing next to him when the stronger boy slapped his hand down onto Stiles' shoulder.

"Bro, I guess Jackson just got toasted by that redhead, damn... Seems like that dude is gonna have bruises the size of a baseball, bro." Scott said, giving a look of sympathy towards Jackson. Stiles just continued to stare at Lydia in awe, watching as she sat by the poolside.

"Hey, what did Jackson call her during the fight, dude?" Stiles questioned, pointing towards Lydia to clarify that she was the 'her' he was talking about. He watched as her dainty feet swirled around the water below her. She was like a majestic unicorn to him, for some reason.

"Lyra? No... that's not right. Lynn? Larissa? Lena? Lydia! Lydia was her name, bro!" Scott responded, taking a swig from the cup in his hand, "She's supposed to be a genius or something, dude. Jackson kept bitching about how he had to listen to her talk about math. She looks like a level ten babe from afar, but, dude, she talks about _math_ , which is too much." Scott remarked, probably in attempt to stray Stiles away from hooking up with her right after she was Jackson's girl.

"Also, I've seen her around the campus, and she hangs out with that other chick, Kira. Kira seems like she'd kill anyone who tries to get near Lydia. Like, she might be crazy, bro." Scott continued, "Plus, it would be a breach of bro-code to totally touch another dude's girl. Like, total breach."

"Dude, I kinda want to talk to her. She seems really chill, she's cute, smart, funny." Scott's attempts seemed to just make Stiles more interested in her. "It's not even a breach of bro-code of dude, because Jackson just got dumped by her, I think that it's totally fine. Jackson will understand if his bro takes interest in chick he seems to barely care about, don't worry." Stiles continued, he was practically drooling just looking at her. Scott let out a heavy sigh.

"Bro, I don't know if this is a good ide-," Scott started to hold Stiles back before he began walking in her direction. "Look, dude, she seems great, I just don't want you to get your ass ripped a new one by Jackson. I'm looking out for you, balls before dolls!"

"You don't need to stop me, dude, I know what I'm getting into. Like, she seems like a total catch." Stiles was clearly unmoved by Scott's blatant attempt to stop him.

"Hand me two brewskies, bro, I'm going in." Stiles dreamily muttered, stepping forward. Stunned, Scott simply walked to the nearest cooler, set down his own drink, and tossed Stiles two of the beers from the cooler. Stiles caught them in his hands, not even leaving a scratch on the bottles. The two of them were experienced in tossing beers around.

Stiles made his way over to Lydia with a stupid grin plastered across his lips.

__

Lydia wanted to disappear from the party completely. She happened to catch two boys, most likely from the frat, point to her and whisper something to one another. People were talking about her, that was the last thing she had wanted from coming to this party. Why had Kira even wanted her to come in the first place? Lydia was surprised when she heard a voice next to her, it broke her out of her thoughtful trance.

"Hey, you're Lydia, right? I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, I'm a frat boy here at Zeta, I'm the genius behind all these really chill parties." Stiles introduced himself, Lydia was regretting coming here even more just listening to one of the frat bros speak. Especially since it was the one who had just pointed at her.

"You're the 'genius' behind these parties? More like the idiot, you have to be a special kind of stupid to have this much alcohol and this loud of music to think it'll entertain someone..." Her feisty side was coming out, you could feel the wall she was putting up between herself and Stiles.

"Well, I mean, I'm no _genius_ , I just like to think that I'm smart about something. 'Cause, I've never really been good with school. I'm good with socialization, though." Stiles explained trying to cover up for his previous fail at attempting to woo the girl. He tried to keep his grin up, but it was hard with Lydia glaring right at him. "Oh, shit! I almost forgot, this is for you... A sort of peace offering because I pissed you off." He took one of the beers in his hand and stuck it out to the redhead hoping that she would accept the peace offering. Lydia mustered up the best smile she could.

"Thanks, I could really use another drink." She said, accepting the beer, and drinking out of the green bottle. She would rather be caught dead than seen drinking a Heineken, but for now, she would have to allow herself just this once, because that's all that was here. She scrunched up her nose at the bitter yet cold taste of the drink. She was more into white wines and spirits, not beer - it didn't have a fruity enough flavor for her.

"Do you not like it?" Stiles asked, observing her look of disgust after she had taken her first sip. Lydia giggled, and shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine! I'm just not a beer-person."

"What?! You don't like beer?! That's, like, apart of Frat 101, bro!" Stiles exclaimed, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Does it look like I'm going to be taking Frat 101 anytime soon, _bro_?" She pondered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean, you don't look like you would take Frat 101... But, didn't you date Jackson? Didn't he tell you stuff about Zeta and the frat life?" Stiles wanted to smack himself for mentioning Jackson in their conversation. That was definitely not a good way to try and cheer her up, he was a complete nincompoop.

"Jackson? I didn't care to talk to him about much, it's over between us anyways, I think I made that pretty clear." She explained, her mouth forming into the shape of a straight line, her eyes beginning to well up again at the thought of the fight, "Did you have to bring Jackson into the conversation?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

"Sorry, sorry, I saw that whole fight-thing. I'll shut up about that now. Sorry." Stiles apologized awkwardly. He was _clearly_ hitting it off with this girl. He took a deep breath, trying to say something again to change the conversation topics.

"Why have I never seen you on campus? Aren't Zeta boys always around, being menaces to Beacon Hills University?" Lydia quickly changed up the conversation, wanting to get away from the topic of Jackson.

"I mean, I'm a criminal justice major, who, honestly, doesn't go to all my classes. I'm mostly here, in the house, with Scott, just chilling." Stiles shrugged, he was being honest. He didn't go to his classes, he didn't walk around campus, he did nothing. He was more interested in planning the next party then trying to learn about profiling a serial killer.

"You really give up classes to be here all the time? Aren't you the least bit interested at all by what you've learned in your classes so far?" Lydia wondered, she was always curious why others around her didn't think school was as easy or as interesting as her.

"Well, I mean, it just got old. It was mostly, like, I didn't have any idea what I was doing anymore. School is like this small bubble that I don't know how to escape from other than partying; parties are different from school because it's new faces every night, it's always exciting, and there is never a boring lecture on how to profile someone or writing a simple police report, or essays on why you believe the criminal justice system is built the way it is..." Stiles rubbed his forehead, keeping his eyes on Lydia and watching her expression change from teasing to surprised. "You know, it just doesn't work for me the same way as it might for you."

"I can understand that, I guess I just thought that everyone had some love of learning within them, but maybe I was wrong - for once." She joked, giving Stiles a playful tap on the arm. ]

"What are you majoring in, anyways?" He asked, changing the topic a bit from his own schoolwork and attendance.

"I'm a mathematical theorem major. Basically we just study equations all day long, and then question why we think they work. I know it sounds pretty boring, but it's quite interesting to listen to all the different theories of math." She smiled, she seemed to light up talking about her passion for math and science.

"Wow, so you really are a genius?"

"I mean, I'm a genius in IQ standards, but I'm not as smart as one might think. I just retain information more easily than the average person."

"Do you also have a photographic memory? I'm in for it if you're beautiful and a genius. Just goes to show how inferior I am."

"Well, I guess you are inferior because, yes, I do have a photographic memory."

"Shit! You're a real life goddess. Literally, no one compares to your level of awesomeness, dude. Like, seriously, how do you do it?"

"I couldn't tell you how I do it, that would be giving away my 'goddess' secrets." She taunted.

"So, can the goddess tell me where she's from, or would that be giving away another goddess secret? Are you from around here? Like, did you grow up in Beacon Hills, like most of us?"

"Well, I moved down here from Los Angeles, it was time to get away from my dad's house and the busy city life. My mom grew up around here, so she suggested I applied to the university here to clear my head, you know?" 

"Ah, L.A.? I've only taken a road trip up there once or twice... So, have you ever met a famous person while up there?"

"Actually, no, I've only seen, like, Leonardo DiCaprio once in a cafe. It was a weird experience, he definitely didn't seem like he would be the type of guy to go there."

"Why not, was he too cool or something?"

"No, he was too awkward! Can you believe it? One of the most popular actors in the world is awkward in cafes!" She exclaimed, chuckling a bit at their conversation.

"I mean, I'm awkward in cafes, too, so I guess that's one thing Leonardo DiCaprio and I have in common... So, I guess you could say we're practically the same person. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty sure we're both at the same level of hotness." Stiles winked and made a low purring noise, as a joke of course.

"Oh wow, it's uncanny. You know, I didn't see it before, but now that you mention it, you totally look  _just_ like Leo!" She giggled, kicking her feet in the water below, "So, are you from around here?"

"Yeah, my dad's actually the sheriff. That's probably a main reason why Zeta parties have been cop free since three years ago."

"Isn't that, like, cheating the system, or something?" She asked, her eyebrow raising up in a mischievous way.

"Well, yeah, but it's okay because we're not doing anything too bad here, right? Some underage drinking, maybe, at worse." Lydia beamed at Stiles and nodded, a playful eye roll was given as a reaction to his statement. Lydia was actually enjoying talking to Stiles, for right now, the idea of Jackson had seemed to burst completely from her thought bubble. All she was focused on was talking to this kind of sarcastic, kind of awkward frat bro.

"Maybe I need to call the cops over here to talk some sense into you boys."

"Please, don't do that... All the guys at the police station think that we're _angels_. I can't have my dad on my back about my parties and not going to school. I've been avoiding those talks for quite a while." He jested, making Lydia laugh even harder, "What, you think frat boys can't be angels?"

"No, I just think that there is a very slim chance of any of you being angels at all? Maybe you, you seem like a good guy, Stiles." She remarked, giving him a wide grin.

The boy blushed in response, his cheeks becoming a rosy pink. "Are you blushing, Stiles?"

"Wha-? No! I'm totally not blushing, bros don't blush, dude." He covered up his cheeks by holding his hand up to his mouth. "I'm _so_ not blushing, it's not even funny how hard I'm not blushing."

"You're not helping yourself, pal." Lydia was laughing, which made Stiles' cheeks light up even more.

"You're cute like that, dude." Stiles muttered, completely stunned by how amazing the girl looked with her bright smile.

"What?" It was now Lydia who was blushing, "Are you flirting with me? Did you just flirt? Uh, wow..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to - well, yes I did mean to, but sorry if I offended you. I just thought it was the right time to maybe say something, 'cause you do look super cute, dude." He remarked, giving her a slightly shy smile.

"No, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting to be flirting with any boys tonight after what happened, with Jackson and all. Thanks, you're not too bad looking yourself." Lydia returned the line, giving him a slight wink. Stiles smirked.

"So, you're flirting back, now?" He questioned in a playful tone.

"Maybe... Possibly... Probably." Lydia gave a lighthearted wink, and then began giggling at the boy.

Stiles was blushing to the point where his face was beet red; he wished he could go straight up to Scott who had doubted him and said, 'I told you so'. Although, he wouldn't need to say anything, because we Stiles turned back towards the party crowd he saw Scott onlooking wide-eyed at the couple by the pool. Stiles suddenly felt more confident and decided to try and keep himself from blushing too much, that way Scott didn't think he was being nerdy around Lydia. Scott had already said Stiles lost cool points for liking Star Wars. Stiles just kept smiling and nodded his head, knowing he could show Scott that he had gotten the greatest girl at the party.

"Don't play me like this, I can see right through you, dude. You're totally digging me!" His self righteous tone made Lydia roll her eyes.

"I think when you're flirting, you're not supposed to use the pronoun 'dude' to describe who you're flirting with..." The redhead stuck out her tongue in a mischievous manner.

"Well, like it or not, _dude_ , I think that it's kind of a trademark that I say so often. It's unique."

"Really? Because I've heard all of the frat guys here say it at least once. I wouldn't say unique." She quipped, flashing Stiles a bright smile.

"Well, you haven't slapped me for calling you 'dude' just yet, so I think this is going well so far."

"I mean, I haven't really even thought of slapping anyone else tonight, my hand is still pretty sore from giving Jackson a few slugs."

"Maybe if I kiss it it'll feel better?" He lifted her smaller hand into his own, acknowledging how large his hands were in comparison. Her personality seemed to make up for her small height and petite build.

"You could try." She consented, pushing her hand so it was closer to his lips.

Stiles gently brought her hand closer, closing his eyes as he slightly bent his neck to meet his lips with her hand. He took in the soft scent of what seemed to be rose lotion, and the diaphaneity of her hand. He kissed lightly, then drew back from her hand, continuing to hold onto it in his own, he chuckled.

"Better?" He asked.

"Still hurts, but maybe you should see if actually kissing me would amplify the effects..." Lydia never thought she would be as bold as to say something such as this. She turned slightly, facing Stiles directly.

She clamped her eyes shut, and leaned in closer to him. Stiles was completely frozen and shocked that this had even happened, his eyes were wide, but it only took him a second to register that this was the chance of a lifetime. He shut his eyes too, and brought his hand to the back of Lydia's neck, feeling his fingers being brushed by some of the strawberry blonde strands near her neck. He slightly tilted his face to let their lips mesh together like perfect puzzle pieces. Lydia could slightly taste the alcohol on his breath as their mouths moved together in sync.

Stiles felt his heart's beat quickening to a beat that could be compared to that of intense Taiko drumming. Lydia swore her fingers were going numb and her body was tingling with a sentiment she hadn't felt in a while. This boy was making her happy, this random frat boy was making her head spin, heart beat, and her breath hitch. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as Stiles dropped his hand to her lower back. Stiles leaned in closer, and Lydia twisted a bit more over the edge of the pool.

The two of them were so into the kiss that before they realized it they had slipped into the teal water of the pool, and were drenched from head to toe. They let go of each other, gasping for air as they came up to the surface of the pool water.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to push you into the pool." Stiles apologized, shaking out his wet hair, and leaving a spray of water on the dry ground.

"N-n-no, it's fine, it's both of our faults. At least I can say you were the first person I ever made out with in a pool." Lydia threw in some humor to lighten the mood. Anyone could clearly see that, again, the whole party's attention was on Lydia as she waded her way closer to the edge of the pool. Her tight dress was even tighter with the water hugging it closer to her body. She laughed with bravado, noticing that the bottom of the dress had been pulled up to her waist, exposing her underwear with pink cats on them. The girl was hysterical, while her cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment. Stiles covered his mouth and began laughing too when he noticed that her dress had tightened and pulled upwards. He could barely contain his laughter, not at her, but with her.

"Cute undies, dude." He smiled, laughing as she struggled to pull the dress down under the pool water, "Lydia, I can take you up to my room and get you a not-wet shirt and help you dry out those cat underwear. Totally not sexual, dude." Stiles remarked, making his way over to her at the poolside, and pushing himself over the edge. His whole outfit was soaked and clung to his body as if it were three sizes too small. He might need a new outfit, as well.

"As long as it's not sexual; if I so much as catch you staring at me or underpants, you'll be a deadman." She threatened, more playfully than literally.

"Sounds good to me."

__

Stiles and Lydia had made a trail of water along the hallways and staircase of the Zeta Zeta Beta house. Everyone who was still looking at them stared at the couple a little strangely, like they were some sort of freak show. Stiles had led her into his room as he snuck off to find some clean towels for the two of them.

Just as he had reached the bathroom door, he was frightened by a hand suddenly clapping down on his shoulder. The boy shrieked a little, then turned around to see Scott standing there with an overly-happy leer. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, I didn't think you could do it, like, at all. I thought that either Jackson would kick your ass because of bro-code or you would've been shut down hardcore. How you evaded both of those things has struck me as incredible. Tell me your secret, dude." Scott begged, giving Stiles a high five.

"I just talked to her, and she actually liked me. She likes me Scott! She _likes_ me! I don't even know how or why." Stiles smirked, a loud echo of the smack from their high five cascaded through the empty upper level of the massive house. Scott looked like a proud father as he brought Stiles in for a hug.

"She made out with you, like you guys looked radical together! I thought that it looked totally legit, man."

"It was legit, and, dude, she's the most amazing girl I have ever met, like, ever. She's in my room right no-" Stiles remembered why he was up here in the first place and what he needed to do. "Scott, man, I need you to get out of here, ASAP! I have to do a towel run." Stiles quickly explained, rushing into the bathroom, almost slipping on his wet socks as he entered the white-tiled room. He bit his lips as he searched a bathroom shelf for two clean towel, one large orange and another blue towel.

He stripped of his own clothes in the bathroom and wrapped the orange towel around his lowerhalf. Then headed back to his room.

As he entered, he kept his eyes lowered to the floor while Lydia stripped of her wet clothing. He tossed the blue towel onto the bed next to her.

"For you." He muttered, shying his eyes away from the girl. Lydia quickly retrieved the towel, and wrapped it around herself.

"You can look now, I guess I'm not completely naked now." She was laughing at how hard he was trying to avoid staring at her. At least he was somewhat of a more gentlemanly frat boy, better than Jackson had ever been to her. Lydia bit her lip and looked around his room. "So, can I borrow a t-shirt or...?"

"Y-yeah, let me just get it for you real quick." He stammered over his words, drifting over to his dark blue closet door, he opened it to reveal a plethora of unorganized shirts, pants, and boxers strewn about the hangers and bottom of the closet. He picked one of the shirts off the ground and turned to toss it to her. He grabbed a random pair of sweatpants, boxers, and shirt for himself. Lydia unfolded the bundled up mess of fabric to reveal the Greek letters of the fraternity. She smirked noticing that most of his shirts seemed to sport the same small set of letters.

"Do you have a thing for buying your own frat's merchandise?" She questioned, turning the shirt around the the boy to expose the lettering. The towel was still wrapped snugly about her small frame.

"Well, I mean, I kinda steal them at every party or rush that we have. Free clothes are great when you're running on a budget of a college student." He admitted, shaking his head slightly as he let out a few muffled chuckles.

"I mean, it makes you seem kind of hot when you say that, it makes you seem like a bad boy." She teased, turning her back to the boy and putting the shirt on over her towel, then allowed the towel to drape around her waist. She felt so small wearing the large tee-shirt, it practically covered her whole body. She might not have even needed the towel at her waist. "Why don't you get dressed and go drop our clothes off in the dryer? Clearly, I'm in no ensemble worthy of heading back out towards the party - and there is no way in hell that I would wear your boxers just to go to the frat laundry room." Stiles was just beginning to slip the boxers on under the towel, then continued to put on the rest of his new, dry outfit with ease.

"Yeah, I can drop your clothes off there, but until then shouldn't you have _something_ covering your... uh... uhm... thing?"

"I'll be fine with the towel for now, just go on and hurry up so that my _thing_ isn't going to be just covered by a towel forever." She laughed, tossing him her pile of wet clothes that she had left on the ground while changing. Stiles' shirt was definitely more comfortable than the dress that Malia and Kira had pushed her into. The fabric length was long enough to go past her knees and when stretched could probably hit mid-calf. She snuggled into the fabric, admiring how it smelled of spearmint and burning firewood, very musky - like Stiles. She breathed in the scent taken comfort in its familiarity. Stiles raised his eyebrow at the way she was sniffing his shirt.

"Are you, like, a dog or something, the way you're nosing my shirt like that?" He taunted, jokingly. Lydia's cheeks went from slightly normally tinted back into a heated blush.

"I-I mean, your shirt smells good, like it smells fine, I mean." She stumbled over her words, "Why aren't you already headed to the laundry room! G-go!"

"Fine, fine, don't sniff my shirt too much while I'm gone." He pronounced as he left the room.

__

Stiles had his arms carefully and securely wrapped around Lydia’s smaller body when he was awoken by the sound of two girls making their way to his door. He stood up from the bed to look out in the hallway and noticed Malia and Kira coming his way, both looking like they had major hangovers. He smiled and waved at them, recognizing them as the friends that had been with Lydia earlier in the night.

“Hey, you’re Lydia’s friends, right?” He asked, in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty next to him. Kira nodded, holding her head afterwards like it hurt to move any part of her body.

“We need to take her home, the girl had a busy night, and we promised her that we would make sure she got to classes on time.” Malia explained in a whispering tone, knowing that Stiles would understand if they took Lydia from his room. Although a bit sad that she would leave, Stiles felt like he had accomplished so much last night by getting to know Lydia on a deeper level.

“Yeah, dude, give me one second.” He murmured. Lydia laid in her newly dried underpants, Stiles' shirt, and her hair strewn about a plaid pillow, on Stiles bed. She was slightly curled into a ball, lightly making a sighing noise with every breath. Stiles looked down at her with adoring eyes because she was the only girl Stiles had truly wanted in his bed. He smirked, and made his way over to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Hey, Lydia?" Stiles could see her slightly stir in her sleep, and she turned over bit. He tapped her shoulder gently and watched as her eyes popped open, showing him their beautiful light green. He smiled immediately after seeing her awaken.

“What did you disturb my slumber for, Stilinski?” She asked, rolling on her side to face him.

“The party is over, everyone seems to have gone home or passed out at approximately four-thirty in the morning, and your friends have come to take you back to your dorm.” He whispered, hoping not to disturb her serene state too much. He pointed to the doorway where Kira and Malia stood looking a little more disgruntled than Lydia had remembered them looking earlier in the night. Kira’s lipstick was slightly smudged, Malia’s hair was frizzed out all around her head, and both of their pumps were being held in their hands. Lydia sat up straight and stretched out her aching limbs, she turned back to Stiles and smiled.

“So, I guess this is goodnight and goodbye for now?”

“Well, I mean, it wouldn’t hurt if you gave me a goodnight kiss.” He winked at Lydia, meaning his words in a more joking manner but Lydia took it literally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and conjoined their lips once more. The kiss lasted for a shorter time than their previous make out session by the pool, but it was sweet and tender. A reminder that this wasn’t the first, but wouldn’t be the last time, that they would kiss. Lydia stood up from the bed and retrieved her dress and shoes from the desk, where they had been neatly folded.

"See you later, Stiles." She blew him a kiss and followed Malia and Kira out the door, leaving Stiles on his bed completely shocked.

He waved towards the door, even though the pack of girls was already gone, and spread out on his bed. He couldn't wait to see Lydia Martin again. He knew that meeting her was worth the two beers and being dunked in a pool.


End file.
